


Just Fluff

by BBunni



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Bofur/Reader one shot with a fluffy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it wasn't betaed.

You stifle a groan as the lock fails to click into place. Fingers trembling, you try to get a better grip on your picks. Usually you wouldn't dare attempt this. Not with your track record. You're hardly a burglar, and when you stole from the market stalls it was for good reason. Taking a deep breath you try to calm your pounding heart. Every part of you is screaming that this is a terrible idea, that you should walk away now while you still have the chance.

Your stomach is saying otherwise. It feels tight, like it's trying to digest itself. Everything feels foggy, numb. Which is perfectly understandable seeing as how it's freezing cold. Your skin and hair is covered in frost, your eyes seem to be burning. But a cold burn, drying out any tears that you would've been shedding. The snow is a dull ache on your bare feet, truth be told you haven't been this bad off in years. 

Finally you hear the click you've desperately worked for. You push the door open slowly and cast a glance behind you. Nothing but darkness. Breathing out a relieved sigh you tip toe through the house.

It feels almost coyingly warm compared to the chill outside. Though not unwelcome. You try to stay focused on your goal; a few good coins and a bite to eat. Your plan was to go for the money first, but your stomach has other plans. The pain there is unbarable, so you edge your way into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the larder you try to eat slowly. The horror stories of death by over eating plague your mind. You decide to play it safe and rip a portion from a loaf of bread. You gnaw a bit of it off before sliding the rest into your pocket.

Creeping into the main room you search for anything of value. You curse youself. What kind of fool would just expect to find money lying out? That's when you hear it. Laughter, coming from the street. You stare in horror as the knob of the front door begins to turn. Panic bubbles up in your chest. You search desperately for somewhere, anywhere to hide. Your hand grasps something beside you, looking down you find a large trunk.

Without another moment's hesitation you shove yourself inside. It's stuffy and claustrophobic. Swallowing thickly you stare into darkness, heart pounding. Muffled voices penetrate through the worn wood. One of which seems familiar, though you push that thought away. You lie there, curled uncomfortably for what seems like an eternity. The voices fade into silence, but you can't bring yourself to move. Your heart skips a beat as you hear a thump against the wood. 

The lid begins to open. 

In a blurr of movement you're ripped out of the trunk and pinned to the floor. Fireworks of pain shoot along the back of your skull. A strangled cry escapes you as a calloused hand wraps around your neck. With still numb fingers you grasp for anything in reach, begging silently. You hear your name being said, over and over again, by a very familiar voice. You can't make out who's saying it through the swirling mass clouding your gaze. The same calloused hands, you're sure they're the same ones, pat at your cheeks.

"Lass? Lass!" 

***

When you awake he's standing over you, looking far too guilt ridden.

"Bofur...?" 

"Thank Mahal! What were you doing in there?"

You stare at him blankly, "I... don't understand." You try to sit up but Bofur gently holds you down. Which is just as well, what with the throbbing pain. 

"I thought you were a thief, acted on instinct," his voice is soft.

"But I-," you struggle to get out the words, "t-this is your home?" 

He smiles cheekily, until the realization hits him "You didn't realize. You were going to..." he trails off, looking at you aghast. You avoid his gaze, guilt twisting your stomach. His fingers trail down your neck. Raising goose bumps in their wake. "Why would you try such a thing?" 

You struggle to keep your composure but you can feel your lips trembling. "J-just so hungry. And cold. And tired..." 

"Oh lass, you should've come to me!" 

You meet those sweet hazel eyes of his. So honest. "I can take care of myself! Things have just been a bit tight lately." 

He grins, showing off those dimples. "Aye, I know you can. Gave me a good wallop you did!" Bofur motions to his split lip, chuckling softly. 

You can't help but laugh, even.though you feel terrible for it. "I'm sorry, I-"

Bofur shakes his head, "Don't apologize! I don't blame you for anything." You begin to protest, listing off all the reasons why he should. He waits patiently for you to finish while running his fingers through your hair. "I would've done the same as you." You sigh, perfectly content with him leaning over you. Radiating warmth.

Bofur moves closer, holding your hand in his. With a grin he rests his forehead against yours, placing soft kisses on your lips. He mumbles your name before deepening the kiss. Moist and warm. Calloused fingers trace along your collarbone. He pulls away, leaving you breathless. With a strong arms he pulls you into his lap. You wince slightly at the sudden movement.

"Sorry 'bout that, lass." 

As a reply, you nuzzle against his neck. His coarse facial hair scratching against your skin. Bofur laughs and pulls you closer. Peppering you with lazy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like it, I have a hard time with reader insert fics. But I figured there weren't enough Bofur ones!


End file.
